Users of mobile devices with high levels of computing power and network connectivity capability are able to access and use resources from multiple sources and access points. While automatic and/or otherwise streamlined access to resources can speed the deployment of resources across platforms, the inability of an individual user to readily and/or effectively monitor resource usage across the multiple sources and access often gives rise to suboptimal efficiencies in resource allocation and usage.